dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan Rosé
サイヤ ロゼ |RomName = Sūpā Saiya-jin Roze |alias = Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God level of Super Saiyan (By Vegeta) Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'', 2016 SSJR SSR SS Rosé |debut = Anime: "Rematch with Goku Black! Enter Super Saiyan Rosé" Manga: "The Zero Mortal Project" |inventor = Goku Black |user = Goku Black Fused Zamasu Infinite Zamasu Future Zamasu (Fused Zamasu form) Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) Ahms Karoly Black |color = (Hair) & & & (Aura) (Fused Zamasu; anime) & & (Fused Zamasu; manga) |class = Transformation |similar = Super Saiyan Blue Super Saiyan God Broly God Half-Corrupted form Super Saiyan }} サイヤ ロゼ|Sūpā Saiya-jin Roze}} is the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation of a Saiyan who is an actual deity, and as such, it matches Super Saiyan Blue in strength. This form is the divine counterpart of Super Saiyan Blue and possesses a different hair color due to the user already possessing the status as a divine being prior to surpassing Super Saiyan God.[3] However, this is only the case for the manga, as in the anime it is Goku Black's version of Super Saiyan. This is also the case for some video games. Overview Concept and creation The Super Saiyan Rosé form was created by author Akira Toriyama uniquely for Goku Black, though he simply referred to it as a "Super Saiyan of a slightly different color than Goku." Appearance In the anime, this state is identical to the first Super Saiyan form as well as Super Saiyan Blue in all but color: Black's hair takes on a pastel pink color with faint white highlights, with his eyebrows matching the color of his hair, and his eyes change to light gray. The aura is a very dark shade of red on the outside, but transitions into a more pinkish color on the inside; while the aura is present, Black's clothing becomes brighter, while his eyes appear as pink and the color of his hair and eyebrows become a slightly darker shade of pink (due to him being illuminated by the aura) and he acquires a dark purple glow around his body. Usage of this form also appears to greatly augment Black's techniques, including his Super Black Kamehameha and his signature Violent Fierce God Slicer, allowing him to extend it into various more elaborate shapes; his other techniques also change their usual appearance to match the form's coloration. In the manga, the form is differentiated from Super Saiyan Blue in minor ways: the hair is longer, spikier and fiercer than the normal Super Saiyan hairstyle; in addition, the aura is more jagged and flame-like than the aura of Super Saiyan Blue (making it appear similar to the ascended state of Super Saiyan). When Goku Black merged with Future Zamasu with the Potara earrings while in the Super Saiyan Rosé form to become Fused Zamasu, and later (in the manga) transitions into Infinite Zamasu, the result is a being who is constantly and permanently in the Super Saiyan Rosé form, due to fusions created with Potara Earrings automatically assuming the transformed state(s) the fusees were in at the time of the merger, and the resulting fusion being unable to power down from that form. Because Super Saiyan Rosé serves as Black's equivalent to Super Saiyan Blue, it utilizes god ki; as such, it is theorized by Future Zamasu that this form is pink in color due to it being the result of a deity surpassing Super Saiyan God (with Blue being the result of a mortal surpassing it). Usage and Power The January 2017 issue of V-Jump ranked both Goku Black and Fused Zamasu in this form as a 12/12 on the danger scale. In the manga, as it is a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, this state is achieved in the same manner as its mortal counterpart. Goku Black achieved the form when his power as a Super Saiyan surpassed Super Saiyan God, naturally evolving his Super Saiyan form into Super Saiyan Rosé. In the anime, he gained the form by simply integrating Goku's fighting style into his own. Dragon Ball Fusions does not list it as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, instead referring to it as Goku Black's version of the first, standard Super Saiyan form. This form, like its mortal counterpart, provides Black with the precise ki control needed to properly utilize, and maintain, this form. Unlike its mortal counterpart though, the ki control of Super Saiyan Rosé is so precise and efficient (due to Black's status as a divine being) that this allowed him to create various weapons of energy at will. Unlike Super Saiyan Blue, which needed additional training to fully master it, this form does not display any sort of stamina decrease. Goku Black is shown using the form as much as he wants with no drawbacks, possibly because he already mastered Goku's power and also because he was born a divine being, and all he needs to do is keep increasing his power in this form. This form also appears to have no impact on the amount of time that Fused Zamasu can remain fused, unlike Super Saiyan Blue Vegito - who defused well before an hour had passed. In the anime, Black first revealed Super Saiyan Rosé in his battle against Vegeta, Goku, and Future Trunks. Black was assaulted by Vegeta as a Super Saiyan Blue and withstood his vicious assault before ultimately impaling him through the chest with his energy blade. He then fought against Goku when he transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue; Goku was able to hold his own, but Black used his energy blade to pressure Goku. Once his ally Future Zamasu held down Goku and Trunks long enough, Black was able to take them both down with a single blast of the Black Kamehameha, which the Saiyans barely survived. In the Super manga, Goku Black attains this form by having his regular Super Saiyan form evolve into it: by powering up massively due to recovering (and having Future Zamasu heal the damage) from a near-death experience, Goku Black's ordinary Super Saiyan form powered up and then evolved into the Super Saiyan Rosé. Black later shows off this form to Future Zamasu, to show that he does not need immortality and his strength is already satisfying as is. Fused Zamasu possessed a permanent Super Saiyan Rosé state, due to Black having remained in this form when he fused with Future Zamasu via Potara. Fused Zamasu, like Goku Black, has grey eyes while in the Super Saiyan Rosé form, however, he has white hair, and in the anime, a colorful white aura in this form. Fused Zamasu's white hair in the Super Saiyan Rosé state was presumably inherited from his fusee Future Zamasu, who himself, has white hair. In the manga, both Goku Black and Future Zamasu are able to independently transform into Fused Zamasu, and thus possess this state. Infinite Zamasu has access to this form since the entity is simply a mutated version of Fused Zamasu. Under any normal circumstances, living in a permanent powered-up state of this magnitude would be incredibly stressful and would drastically shorten the fused being's lifespan; but, due to Future Zamasu's immortality, this problem may be nonexistent. Of course, it is ambiguous: after the fusion, Zamasu's body in the anime does not regenerate in the same way it used to, due to Black's body not being immortal; he also loses energy at a rapid rate, a trait caused by being in a permanent powered-up state. In the manga, however, due to Fused Zamasu fully retaining his immortality, he does not suffer any decrease in power and was capable of lasting long enough to undergo the usual hour time limit of Potara Fusions for those who aren't officially considered Supreme Kais. Rage empowerment In the anime, Black is able to power up the Super Saiyan Rosé form through rage. He utilized his anger towards Humans to attain this state and used it to combat rage empowered Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. With this power, his weapon forging abilities evolved once more as he created the Scythe version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer capable of - with some help from his Time Ring - creating a rift capable of spawning several "clones" of himself or in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 can create time anomalies strong enough to summon forth entities with ki similar to Black's. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black makes his debut appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. The EX-Fusion with Broly - Karoly Black - utilizes a hybrid Legendary Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Rosé form in Dragon Ball Fusions. Though the form cannot be obtained by the Saiyan Future Warrior (as they gain the Super Saiyan Blue form) in Xenoverse 2 there is a Super Saiyan Rosé Wig accessory which can be obtained as a completion reward for taking part in the Raid Quest: "Zero Mortal Plan". Alternatively, the wig can randomly be obtained from Goku by giving him Gift (Goku) after unlocking his special costume for Partner Customization, though they may randomly receive a piece of the Golden Turtle Hermit Gi instead. Additionally Fused Zamasu version of Super Saiyan Rosé has its own accessory called Fused Zamasu Wig which can be obtained as a completion reward for taking part in the Raid Quest: "Demented Deity". Interestingly, despite the form's Godly ki which normally makes one immune to the effects of Dark Magic, Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black can utilize the Supervillain power-up a trait which he shares with Future Zamasu and Fused Zamasu who both are able to utilize the Supervillain power-up. However, it is implied that they may have cast the spell on themselves as Grotesque Zamasu is apparently able to activate the power up when he struggles with Future Trunks as they cross swords in order to overpower him. Alternatively, they are allowing themselves to be empowered by the spell. In Xenoverse 2 as part of the Extra Pack 2 DLC's Infinite History Saga, Captain Ginyu can steal Goku's body from Black while it is in Super Saiyan Rosé form using his Body Change technique while working alongside the Future Warrior as their selected Partner. Despite being a mortal and not a proper deity, Ginyu retains Black's Super Saiyan Rosé form due to him being already transformed when Ginyu swapped bodies with him and does not need to get used to Goku's body as he had stolen it previously, thus allowing him to utilize its full power which is further enhanced by it still being in Super Saiyan Rosé form. A similar scenario can occur outside the main story if the Future Warrior uses Body Change on Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. Humorously, it is suggested by a Conton City Radio broadcast from Caulifla and and Kale after the 1.10.00 Update DLC, that Kale would prefer the Super Saiyan Rosé form, as Kale gets into a discussion with Caulifla about Super Saiyan Blue and despite being unaware of Super Saiyan Blue actually has a pink variation, she states she would prefer the her Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form's hair to be pink rather than blue and even passionately insists pink would be better shocking Caulifla with how serious she is. Ironically, Kale herself is unaware a pink version already exists in the form of Super Saiyan Rosé, due to her and Caulifla only being familiar with Super Saiyan Blue thanks to Vegeta and Goku. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission, Ahms takes on this state as part of his mimicry of Goku Black. Trivia *The form was revealed to the world before it made its initial appearance in the anime due to a merchandise leak on Amazon Japan. *Future Zamasu gives a possible explanation of the form's color being due to a Saiyan possessing a proper divine status when they surpass Super Saiyan God, implying that it is likely that Goku, Vegeta, Vegito, or any mortal Saiyan Beyond God, could have obtained this form instead of Super Saiyan Blue had they been in the position of a divine being, such as Guardian (a position which Kami had once offered to Goku) or God of Destruction (as Whis considers them both to be candidates to replace Beerus, if he were to die) when they surpassed Super Saiyan God. It should be noted that Goku Black attained this form due to the fact that he was originally Zamasu, the North Kai of Universe 10. *Fused Zamasu's, along with Infinite Zamasu's Super Saiyan Rosé forms possess white hair and have white auras, rather than the light pink hair and reddish/pink/purple aura that Goku Black has when he transforms into a Super Saiyan Rosé. The reason for this is never stated or even implied in either the Dragon Ball Super anime or manga. *In Xenoverse 2, it is shown that mortals capable of using Body Change can utilize this form if they steal someone's body while it is transformed into the Super Saiyan Rosé form, allowing them to utilize the form despite not being proper deities, thus explaining why Ginyu isn't Super Saiyan Blue after stealing Goku's body from Black (as Goku had acquired Super Saiyan Blue form before his body was stolen by Zamasu/Black) despite Ginyu himself being a mortal. It is also stated by Ginyu that his past experience with Goku's body allows him to utilize its power without the need to get accustomed to it. **This also occurs if the Warrior utilizes Body Change on Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black, though this can only occur outside of the game's narrative and it should be noted that this applies to all transformed characters as a result of game mechanics. **However, it is unclear if they would retain it were they to revert to base form, or if they would transform into Super Saiyan Blue instead due to not being proper deities. *In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Goku Black immediately assumes this form for every battle (as he's not playable in his base form). *Sean Schemmel interprets this form as more of "the Zamasu power" channeling through "Black" when he assumes this form, which is why in the English dub his voice changes to closely match Zamasu's. This interpretation could potentially fall in line with statements made by Black in the manga that the Saiyan Power allowed his soul to become one with Goku's body, immediately before turning Super Saiyan Rosé. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Superguerrer Rosat es:Super Saiyajin Rosa it:Super Saiyan Rosa pl:Super Saiyanin Rosé pt-br:Super Saiyajin Rosé ru:Супер Сайян Розовый Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans Category:Deities